fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Then
Success It was a cold winter's night and on the tallest moutntain of the Pilacan Range, where there lay a tall building with large doors and windows, it's towers nearly touching the sky. A man with glasses, silver hair and a large screw protruding from his head. His lab coat was, different from the other's around him, his was white, yes but covered in stiching as was his brown vest and face. He waved both hands and a yellow screen appeared before him as did a keyboard. He began to type and several formulae appeared on the screen and he smirked, it was a kind of smirk which had implied he had finally achieved a goal. He then let out a maniacal laugh and the others simply gawked at this maniac stich man. He then stopped and walked over to a large test tube. Inside it was a clear liquid and a young girl with peach skin and ashy blonde hair which stuck out in all directions due to being suspended in a liquid. "Release the specimen!" announced the stichman. "At once Dr. Hari," said another scientist. The man then pulled levers, pushed buttons and moved things and the test tube containing the girl was drained of it's fluid and the girl fell to the ground as it opened. She lay unconcious as Dr.Hari rushed over to her and her eyes slowly opened for the very first time and the mad doctor took her hand, then helped her up. Her legs shook and she took severalsteps and fell over with a thud. She then stood up again and she had finally got into the swing of walking and walked around in circles when Dr.Hari stoped her. He kneeled down to eye level with her and gently whispered in her ear "You're name is Ōkina Hozuki," "and my name is Dr.Hari" She had a vacant look in her eye and then her pupils dilated and came into focus. She began to repeat her name over and over again and then she finally looked at her hands and inspected their condition. The whole room of scientists screamed "SUCCESS!!!!!" When All Goes Wrong... Several days after the succes of the experiment she had began to learn and become 'human'. She had a conversation with her creator and began to ask questions like what am I? He simply answered, "Why my dear, you are human". It was with a caring smile that he said this. Another two years had went past and when a lightnng storm had passed over the valley of mountains, the young 'human' was gazing outside when...FLASH, BANG!! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed She had been hit by a flash of lightning and she then lay on the ground almost doll-like. Dr.Hari rushed out of the building and picked her up, but he was blasted against the wall by a burst of rainbow coloured energy. He then waved out his magical keyboard and screen when Okina stood up and she held out her hand and the same energy formed in a ball of it and it began to lash and whip out but it then drew into one form and became a scythe of this mysterious energy. It then solidified into a long scythe with a white handle and at the top was a large part with a red eye. Over beside it was the actual blade, it was black with red triangles at the botton of the pattern, it gleamed in the light. He began to type faster while avoiding Okina's powerful swings.Hari waved his hand, banishing his computer as his eyes widened and he then took a stance, his palm then began to pulsate with rippling, yellow energy, like lightning and then rushed towards his daughter and thrusted it into her gut as she was about to clean cut off his head. The scythe disappeared and Okina fell to the ground. She then hugged him and began to cry, he consoled her. July 7th X777 One day Dr.Hari vanshed in the night and when Okina woke up she searched around the house but she couldm't find any trace of him anywhere. She cheked the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom. Completely distraught she summoned her scythe while howling. She began to lay waste to the house when suddenly she held it to the cky and it suddenly brew into a largeer scythe with a cescent shaped blade made of the rainbow energy while still retaining the eye she swung the blade and the house just crumbled and fell to rubble. Okina wandered about the woods for days on end, she finally came to a large tree and their she found a small, boy. He was very pale with jet black hair and green tattoos going down from his face, like tears. He was just sitting there gazing into the deep forest. Okina sat next to him and her facial expression was changed from a heart sinking frown to a forced smile. "What's your name?" she asked with caution. "..." Hmmm... this boy either didn't have a name, forgot his name or couldn't be bothered answering her question. He eventually sighed and bowed is head. "My...m...my name is...Nazam, Nazam Karyu" She replied "Well do you have a mother or a father?" This question had clearly tweaked a nerve as his face went siff and he appeared to be rocking back and forth with his knees against his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and he gulped air then let out a long breath. "Yes, I have a father, his name is Ombra." "Well that's great!" "Hmmmmm...Yeah, great." Nazam turned away and began to cry, Okina held him and he stopped after about 10 minutes, he then got up and said "You know nearly everything about me, so tell me about you." Okina smiled, "Of course!" "Well, My name is okina Hozuki, and I am seven years old." "I...sob...have a father too, His name is Dr.Hari but, he vanished a few hours ago and I've been out here looking for him." "Same!" Nazam exclaimed They chatted all day long and come sunset they had finished talking and had gone looking for boththeir fathers in the woods. They called their fathers names but no luck. The Tree Woman The two companions wandered through the woods and came to a large tree with long interwtwined branches and on the branches there were signs but they were to small to read. Okina then moved forward and began to climb the tree, Nazam began to protest but he was immediatly shushed. The tree suddenly began to shake and the branches all untwined and began to wrap around okina's tiny body and held her in the air. She screamed for help but Nazam simply held out his hands in a meditating positionand then quickly put them in front of him, he then chanted "Kiru" This created several black kanji through the branches and they sliced in half when he clicked his fingers. THe branches fell to the ground with a mighty thud. He then said "Nawa" and several blue kanji appeared before him and ropes shot out of it and they wrapped the branches up. He then formed a sword from green energy in his hand and rapidly sliced them into pieces. "How did you do that?" said Okina There was a silence for a few seconds and he finally said "My..Father Ombra taught me magic and how to read and write." "But, I woke up one morning and he was...gone." "I looked high and low for him but He vanshed." Eventually as they walked on a mysterious figure loomed in amongst the bushes and suddenly several wisted vines shot from the ground and the two young children were hoisted into the airand the figure walked out of the shadows and into the meadow. She has long white hair and a white bandage on her cheek. She also wore a long brown dress. "You kids are strong, destroying my tree of troubles spell." She said The two thought "how could she be that strong? They then looked at her and Nazam took a fighting stance and his hand flashed green before summoning a long sword into his hand. While Okina bursted with rainbow energy and formed her scythe. The woman simply waved her hand and vines shot from the trees around them and pierced the ground. "What magic are you using, little girl?" She said intrigued. "Her eyes went blak and she shook her head. She then fiercely gazed at her and said "It is a lost magic called Arc of Decapitation!" Okina then leaped into the air and began to twirl her scythe and she then came down with the blade facing the woman, "Guillotine Drop!" she yelled and she cut the woman in two.Inside she did not see the blood and guts she desired but green liquids instead of blood and roots and vines instead of guts. It then burst into a twister of vines which slapped her away. A small pink bud suddenly sprouted from the ground behind them and it bloomed into a gigantic flower and from inside the woman appeared, "I am Beatriz Montoya the Envoy of Nature." she said and the petals disappeared. She then put out her hand and wood shot out of the ground and snared the two in a cone shaped cage up to their necks. "Wooden Coffin!" She placed her hand on both of the wooden pillars and whispered "Love's Funeral." and with that hundreds of petals rose up the pillars and literally dissolvedwhatever they touched. Okina screamed and then she bursted with rainbow coloured energy, the pillars broke and the petals disappeared. Nazam and Okina took eachother's hand and Okina said "We've never done anything like this before." "We have to try.....NOW!" Nazam replied "Darkness Demon's Roar!" "Decapitation Rush!" the both screamed in unison as their two attacks merged into a large destructive beam of energy and beatriz summoned a large defensive wall of earth but it proved usless to the demon slayer and lostt magics. Beatriz was blasted into the afterlife. Soon after the death of Beatriz, the two young mages wandered int the woods and into a Terraspin nest! Continued in Then...Again Category:Meanigful Quests Category:Storyline Category:WikedBlue